Hunter
Hunter is a members only skill whereby players catch different animals and creatures in RuneScape. Hunter was released on 21 November 2006 and was the last skill released in Old School RuneScape. Although Hunter is a non-combat skill, players can still be damaged while hunting. Using hunting equipment bought from hunter stores like Yanille, players can hunt specific creatures, obtaining rewards such as bones, butterflies, animal furs, etc. Hunter items Only two Hunter stores exist: Aleck's Hunter Emporium in Yanille and one in Nardah. Alternatively, players may wish to purchase hunter gear from other players although it may take time. A hunter kit; containing various items, can be made using Hunter Kit (spell), a Lunar spell. sells Hunter items.]] Other useful items are as follows: Hunter equipment Crossbows and bolts Leon inside the Hunter shop in Yanille sells a Hunter's crossbow for 1,300 coins and makes bolts for a small fee. * 6 kebbit bolts costs a kebbit spike (Prickly Kebbit) and 20 coins * 6 long kebbit bolts costs a long kebbit spike (Razor-backed Kebbit) and 40 coins Note: You can make your own bolts by using a chisel on a kebbit spike. The Hunter's crossbow is a fast crossbow (as fast as any shortbow) requiring 50 Ranged to wield. Fancy Dress Shop You receive many types of fur while hunting and all of these may be traded in at the fancy-dress shop in south-east Varrock for different types of hunter gear. The costume maker requires a few coins to make sets of hunter gear as well. The kebbit, weasel and devil gear is used to make camouflage clothing. Kyatt, graahk and larupia hunter gear are an improved form of camouflage for the area(s) the clothing's fur came from. Wearing camouflage improves your chances of capturing your prey. Prices for the clothes range from 20 to 1000 coins. You need 2 furs per cape made, and 1 or 2 furs for every item of camouflage clothing made. Other Other equipment include coloured feathers, spikes for vambraces and bolts, wieldable harpoons, ingredients for Hunter potions, creature ranged weapons, and butterflies which raise other players' combat bonuses. Hunter areas Hunter areas are places where players can hunt. Most of the hunter areas, including the hunter shops, are close to fairy rings. The central ring in Zanaris is close to a bank which can be used to deposit rewards. Other methods of transportation are listed below. After completing the Eagles' Peak quest, a player can use the eagle transport system to fly an eagle from Eagles' Peak in the woodland area to 3 of the other training areas: snow, jungle and desert. Hunter training * Before training, always remember to bring all of your necessary items. It can be very annoying to have to run back to a bank/hunter shop while you are far away from either. Weight reducing clothing can also be very helpful. * It also may be a good idea to bring some spare food in case that you have to run near dangerous monsters to get to your training spot. Hiscores (27 March, 2014) There are 251 players with 99. The best 2 hunters have 200m XP. Category:Hunter Category:Skills